The present invention relates to an automated guided vehicle system which makes a conveyor vehicle traveled by getting an electric power (hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9cpowerxe2x80x9d) supplied from a feeder line disposed along a track in a physically non-contact state, more particular to a construction structure of the feeder line and a power receiving system of the conveyer vehicle.
So far, the technique that an automated guided vehicle travels on a track in order to carry articles in a factory and a warehouse etc. is known. An internal combustion engine and a motor etc. are used as a driving force of these conveyor vehicles, however a motor is normally used since a driving force utilizing an internal combustion engine emitting exhaust fumes deteriorates the environment when operating in a closed room such as a factory.
There are a battery system and a feeder line system in order to supply the power for operating this motor. In a battery system, a charging station is provided for charging a battery every given process (time), so that it needs to come by and stop at the charging station for charging a battery every time consuming the power stored in it. Consequently, the working efficiency has been deteriorated since it definitely requires time for charging, for example in an in-house carrier system.
The feeder line system, being capable of solving such inconveniences, has a contact type and a non-contact type. In the contact type feeder line system, the power is supplied by constantly contacting a contact body for supplying the power to the feeder line as seen in the train and the monorail etc. However, maintenance is essential in this system as the contact part wears out and it also needs to exchange parts in the contact part periodically. Moreover, the contact type feeder line system cannot be used in an explosion proof area for fear of generating spark in the contact part. Further, there is a problem that it cannot be used in the clean room in such as a semiconductor manufacturing plant since generating the metal powder by wearing out the contact part.
On the other hand, the non-contact type feeder line system has been used in the clean room since the power is constantly supplied without generating dust, as it does not have the contact part. In the structure of this non-contact type feeder line system, the current is applied from a power supply equipment to the feeder line laid along the track and the driving force such as a motor is driven by gaining the power from a magnetic flux through the pick-up coil in the conveyor vehicle side.
The feeder line is laid along the track and the diverging part may be provided in the track for carrying articles effectively. The feeder line is also provided in the diverging part so as to be capable of traveling the automated guided vehicle on this diverging part, wherein the feeder line in this diverging part is diverged from the feeder line annexed to the main traveling track or the different power supply equipment is disposed in each diverging part and the like. When supplying the power by diverging the feeder line, there is a possibility of stopping the automated guided vehicle traveling the track in an intermitted side by intermitting one feeder line in the diverging part and also intermitting power supply.
Moreover, as each diverging part needs the power supply equipment when disposing the different power supply equipment in each diverging part, the manufacturing cost of the automated guided vehicle system itself becomes high and the workload for maintenance is also increased. Further, the phase lag or the difference of the voltage is generated between the feeder line in the main side and the feeder line in the diverging side as the different power supply equipment is used, so that there is a possibility that the receiving power in the automated vehicle side becomes lower or it causes some trouble in the traveling speed and the control by the fluctuation of power.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide the automated guided vehicle system that the power is supplied continuously even in the diverging part etc.
The object of the present invention is described as mentioned above, and the means for solving the object will be described below.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, the automated guided vehicle can make the conveyor vehicle traveled by supplying the power from the feeder line disposed along the track in a physically non-contact state, wherein the feeder line is disposed in the both sides in a part of the track, at least one pair of pick-up units is disposed in the conveyor vehicle so as to be capable of supplying the power from any one of the feeder lines laid on both sides of the track, and the power is supplied from the pick-up unit in the bigger side of the supplying power to the load in the part disposed the feeder lines in the both sides.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, the one pair of pick-up units is respectively connected to diodes opposed through the rectifier unit and the load is connected between the diodes.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, the automated guided vehicle can make the conveyor traveled on the circulation track having the bypass on the way, wherein the power is supplied from the feeder line disposed along the track to the conveyor vehicle in a physically non-contact state, the feeder line is composed sequentially throughout the track by disposing one end of the construction rail of the feeder line in the inlet side of the bypass and by disposing the other end in the outlet side of the bypass, and the feeder line is disposed in both sides of the track at a given interval of the inlet and outlet sides of the bypass.